Cat
by fozrulz
Summary: AU:  Ellie story.  The fourth in the Trail Series.


CAT

Clay, Joe and Ellie are still on the trail. This story can be completely read on it's own. I decided to make a short series of stories on the trail. Clay has just finishing doctoring Joe's backside from Joe's untimely meeting with a cactus. Joe is now resting a little uncomfortably on his bed roll.

Ellie looked over at her brother. "I'm sorry I laughed, Joe. Can I get you anything?"

"Naw, Sissy, it's ok, I guess it is kind of funny." Joe reassured her.

Ellie thought it best that Joe get his mind of his burning backside, "Heh, Joe want to tell Clay about Cat?"

Joe started to laugh, "Oh no, Cat. Now that was funny."

Clay looked bewildered. He couldn't imagine what was so funny about a cat. He looked at his little brother and sister. "What's this about a cat?" he asked.

Ellie started laughing. "Well, Joe'll have to tell it because I don't really remember. I do remember Cat, but that's about it." she giggled.

"What's so special about a cat?" Clay asked.

Joe couldn't contain himself, he burst out laughing, "It wasn't really a cat, Ellie just called it Cat."

Clay still looked confused. "Well, what was it?"

Ellie's eyes were dancing with laughter, "Go on Joe, tell Clay about Cat."

Joe started, "I think Ellie was about 4 that summer…"

Ellie was still sound asleep. The rest of the house was waking up with the sun to get started on their chores. Hoss had entered Joe's room trying to wake him up.

"Come on Joe," said Hoss grabbing the covers off of him. Joe's night shirt was bunched up around his middle and his bare behind was hanging out for all to see. Hoss couldn't resist the opportunity, he smacked his little brother right on his behind.

"Owwwwwwwwww!" Joe howled jumping up.

"Get up Joe, you gonna waste your whole summer vacation sleeping?" chuckled Hoss.

Joe looked at his older brother menacingly, "How come you smacked me? Darn you, Hoss."

Hoss was still laughing, "Better watch your mouth or Pa's gonna come in here and give your behind a real smack."

Joe considered that. Hoss' smack had been playful and hadn't really hurt, but if Pa was to come in and smack his behind, it would hurt an awful lot. Joe picked up his pillow and threw at his brother's head. Before they knew it, a pillow fight of major proportions had started and the boys were giggling and laughing.

Pa had started down the hall to Ellie's room to get her up, when he walked by Joe's room. "What in thunder is going on in here?" boomed Pa's voice.

Both boys looked up, each had a pillow in hand and was about to bash the other's head with it. Joe was standing on his bed and Hoss was about to beat him with a pillow. Pa looked at both boys, "Joseph, get off that bed at once! Get dressed and downstairs. Hoss put that pillow down."

"Yes, sir," both boys answered sheepishly. They put the pillows down. Pa closed the door as he shook his head. Both boys burst out laughing. Pa strode toward Ellie's room. He wished he could let her just sleep, but she needed to get up and do the small chores she had. She was suppose to feed the chickens. She was still too little to get the eggs, when she collected eggs, there were more broken ones than whole ones.

Pa entered her room. There she was asleep like a little angel. She was on her belly with her behind in the air and her arm was straight out by her side. She had her thumb in her mouth and her hair was spread over her pillow. Pa shook his head, he couldn't imagine how that position could be that comfortable. He smiled, he remembered how all of the boys had slept in the same way when they were younger. He walked over to her and scooped her up in his arms. She instinctively put her arms around his neck and settled her legs around his middle or as much around his middle as she could. He sat down in the rocker and rocked at little as she woke up.

"Papa?" she asked sleepily with her head cuddled into his chest.

"Um hmm." he said as he stroked her back. He really cherished these moments with her. He sorely missed those moments when the boys would sit on his lap and they would cuddle with him. As she woke up, Pa realized he better take her to the bathroom or there would be a mess to clean up. He picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. He took her night dress off and sat her on the commode buck naked. When she finished, she jumped off the commode and ran to her room.

"Wait a minute," shouted Pa as he was about to chase the naked little whirlwind down the hall.

Adam heard the commotion and opened his door to find a naked Ellie streaking past his room. Adam stretched his long arm out and caught his little sister. "Come on you naked little girl, you need to get dressed." he laughed as he grabbed her and flung her over his shoulder.

Ellie was shrieking with delight. "Down, down, down Addy." she shouted.

Adam was lightly patting that little naked behind. "Not until you get some clothes on," he chuckled.

Ellie stopped laughing long enough to say, "I want Papa, Addy. Down!"

Adam laughed as he walked to her room. Just as she arrived, Pa had arrived. Adam tossed Ellie to his father. "Good luck, Papa!" he chortled.

Pa grabbed her up and nuzzled her a minute. He put her down and shook his finger at her. "You stand right there while I get your clothes. If you move, I'm going to swat your behind."

Ellie stood stone cold still. A swat on a naked bottom hurt lots. Pa got her drawers and her dress. She stood fairly still while he got her dressed. Pa picked her up and swung her up on his hip. "Ready for breakfast?" he asked.

Ellie nodded her head as she popped her thumb in her mouth. Pa firmly took her thumb out her mouth. "No, no you're a big girl now. You don't need your thumb." Ellie took to sucking her thumb when she was sick or tired. He had pretty much broken her of the habit of sucking it during the day.

Ellie and Pa reached the dining room just as all the boys were taking their seats. Pa put her in her chair and said grace. He started to fill her plate with eggs and bacon and 1 biscuit with strawberry jam. He watched Ellie. She normally tried to eat the biscuit and leave the rest. Pa looked at her and cleared his throat, "Ellie, you eat those eggs and the bacon before the biscuit."

Ellie frowned and started to pout. "No, not hungry." she said defiantly.

"Eleanor, if I have to tell you again, you're getting a spanking."

Ellie looked at her Papa. She didn't want a spanking. She really wasn't hungry, she just wanted the biscuit. She scowled, but took her fork and starting eating her eggs. "Good girl," said Papa approvingly.

"Biscuit? Papa." she asked.

Pa looked over at her plate, she had eaten most of her eggs. "Ok." he conceded.

The boys all watched with amusement. This was a morning ritual. All Ellie really wanted was anything with strawberry jam. Adam or Pa had to make her eat something else first. As breakfast finished, Pa looked at Joe. "Joe?"

"Sir?" asked Joe.

"Take Ellie and feed the chickens, collect the eggs, and fill up the wood box in the kitchen, then bring Ellie back to Hop Sing and finish your chores."

"Yes Pa. May I be excused?" Joe asked, wiping his mouth with a napkin and pushing away from the table.

Pa nodded his ascent and the other boys asked for permission to be excused and went on to do their chores.

Joe grabbed Ellie's hand. "Come on Sissy. Let's feed them chickens."

"Chick, chick, chick" said Ellie.

Joe handed Ellie a scoop of chicken feed. "Go on Sissy, spread it around just like I showed you to let all the chickens have some."

Ellie spread the chicken feed on the ground, "Come on chicky, chicky, you know you want some." said Ellie. She finished with the chickens and went to tug on Joe while he was collecting eggs.

Joe looked down on his sister, "Sissy, don't tug like that. I might drop the eggs." he said gruffly.

Ellie dropped her hand like a hot potato. "Sowwy, Bubby."

Joe looked at his sister, she surely looked like she was about to cry. "Aww Sissy, I'm sorry I sounded mad, I just don't want to drop the eggs. Ok?" He looked at her again. He wasn't sure, but he was thinking some thing wasn't right. She normally wasn't such a cry baby, even though she wasn't really crying.

She nodded her head and starting to stick her thumb in her mouth. Joe grabbed her hand, "No, no, you're a big girl remember? No thumb. Besides your hand's all dirty." She nodded again.

He grabbed her hand, "Come on, let's take the eggs into Hop Sing and then you can help me fill the wood box."

"Ok," said Ellie. Then she pulled away. "I'm gonna stay here and wait." she said as she walked toward the wood pile.

Joe shrugged, "Suit your self."

Ellie went and sat down on the wood pile. As she sat on the pile, she noticed a black and white kitty and three little kitties. They were sure funny looking kitties. She had never seen ones quite like that before. They kind of had plumes on their heads and big fluffy tails. They were black with white stripes right down the middle of their backs. She started to follow the kitties into the barn, but she heard Joe calling.

"Come on, Sissy. Let's fill the wood box."

Ellie temporarily forgot about the kitties and went to help Joe with his chore. As they worked to fill the wood box, Ellie started thinking about those kitties. Her arms were loaded with wood as she bumped right into Joe.

"Watch where you're going. Doggone it." hissed Joe.

Ellie took one look at Joe and started to cry. "Sowwy. Sowwy."

Joe just stood there, he didn't know what to think. She sure was touchy today. As he started to reach for her, she turned away and started to put her thumb in her mouth.

Joe started to pick up the wood she dropped. "No thumb Sissy, no thumb." he said shaking his head. Lucky for him, Adam was coming toward them. Adam took one look at Ellie standing there crying and her thumb in her mouth and wood scattered everywhere.

Adam scooped up his little sister and she laid her head on his shoulder. "Heh Joe," Adam said softly, "what's going on."

"I don't know Adam, every time I turn around she's either crying or sucking her thumb or both. I don't know what's wrong." said Joe exasperated.

Adam swayed with her, rocking her from side to side. "Do you mind finishing this up by yourself, Joe. I'm going to take her into Hop Sing."

"Sure," grumbled Joe. "I'll be done quicker any how."

"Thanks, buddy." said Adam as he started toward the house. "Hop Sing, Hop Sing," Adam called as he entered the kitchen.

"Stop yell, stop yell," Hop Sing fussed as he came toward Adam.

"Hop Sing, I think Ellie may be getting sick. She's cranky, she's sucking her thumb."

"Hmm." said Hop Sing holding his arms out for Ellie. "Give me baby."

Adam handed Ellie off to Hop Sing. "Uh oh," said Hop Sing, "Baby got a fever."

Ellie laid her head on Hop Sing's shoulder. "Want the new kitties." she said.

Hop Sing just patted her back and said "Shush, shush, little one. You come take nap for Hop Sing." He looked Adam with a questioning glance. Adam shrugged his shoulders, he didn't know anything about new kitties.

Hop Sing took Ellie up to her room and laid her down on her bed. He stripped her down to her drawers and covered her up with the blankets. He gave her, her favorite doll and closed the door. He came back down stairs to find Adam at the bottom of the stairs.

"She ok?" asked Adam.

Hop Sing answered, "Go finish chore, boy. Mr. Cartwright say finish chore. Baby be fine. Just little fever. She be better later." he said patting Adam on the back.

Adam headed toward the barn to finish feeding the horses and cleaning the stalls. He didn't bother cleaning the last stall, there hadn't been a horse in there for a couple of weeks, just a bed of straw. Joe was walking toward the barn. "Heh Joe, do you know anything about some new kittens in the barn?"

"Naw, I ain't seen any new kittens, except the new calicos, but they ain't so new anymore. How come?" asked Joe.

"Nothing, Ellie just said something about new kittens."

Joe shrugged, "What's wrong with her any way. She was such a cry baby."

"I know, Hop Sing said she has a little fever. She probably doesn't feel good." said Adam running his hand through his hair.

"Oh," said Joe. "Heh Adam, can I go fishing with Michael?"

"You done with your chores?" asked Adam. Pa had gone into Virginia City and he was in charge.

"Yep, did all Pa said."

"Well, help me with the barn, then you can go fishing."

"Really, Adam, can I go for the whole afternoon?" asked Joe.

"Yep, just help me finish up here, ok?"

"You got it." crowed Joe, he was getting the whole afternoon for fishing and he wasn't going to have to keep Ellie. Not that he wanted her to be sick, but not having to watch her for the afternoon was a treat. Joe helped Adam and was off like a shot for the fishing hole. Even thought he had helped Adam in the barn, he never saw the new "kitties" that Ellie had seen make their way into the barn.

Ellie woke up from her nap a couple of hours later. She was feverish and she was thirsty. She didn't bother to pull her clothes on, she was just wearing her drawers and her chemise. She decided that she needed a drink. She climbed down the stairs and headed for the kitchen. She looked around and didn't see anyone, not even Hop Sing. She didn't know what to do, she couldn't reach any of the cups, not even standing on a chair. She decided to go out to the pump next to the horse trough. Sometimes Joe would pump the water and she would put her mouth under it and get a drink.

Ellie went out the kitchen door to the yard. She started walking toward the pump. Then she remembered about the kitties in the barn. She forgot about her drink and went to find the kitties in the barn. She walked into the barn calling, "Here kitty, kitty, kitty." She poked her head into each stall as she called for the kitties.

Finally in the last stall, she saw the baby "kitties". She looked around and didn't see the mama kitty. She walked into the stall and sat right in the middle of the hay. She picked up each baby and stroked it and talked to it. She was having a right fine time, until she heard, "Missy Eleanor, Eleanor, where are you?"

It was Hop Sing calling for her. He was frantic, when he went to check on her, she was not in her bed. He found the side door to the kitchen open and panicked. He ran out in the yard, calling for her.

Ellie put down the "kitty" she was playing with and went to stand at the front of the barn. "Here, Hop Sing. I'm here." she said.

"Ayyyyy, Missy, you no leave house. Papa say many time, no leave house." he scolded as he reached for her hand.

She put her hand in his and looked up, "Sowwy, I was firsty."

"Then why you outside, no drink for little girl outside?" Hop Sing asked shaking his head.

"I was getting a drink from the pump." she said pointing to the pump.

At that point, Hop Sing didn't know what to think, he just grabbed her hand and shook his finger at her. "You stay inside, be a good girl."

"Ok," she said wistfully looking back at the barn. She really wanted to play with the new kitties. "Hop Sing, can I play with the new kitty?"

Hop Sing looked at her, "No new kitty, no kitty in house…" he was mumbling and muttering in Chinese.

Ellie didn't know what to think, so she just thought she'd wait for Papa and ask him or maybe Adam. Hop Sing took her inside, sat her on the floor with her Noah's Ark set. "You stay, Hop Sing bring you drink."

So Ellie sat and played with her Noah's Ark set. She really didn't feel well, she just wanted someone to hold her. As Hop Sing brought her some milk, Adam came through the front door. She dropped her animals and ran to Adam. He picked her up and cuddled her. "How do you feel, Princess?"

"My ear hurts," she said tugging on her ear. She leaned her head against Adam's chest and popped her thumb in her mouth. Adam didn't have the heart to tell her to take it out of her mouth. He made his way over to the rocker as Ellie dissolved bonelessly on his lap. He was rocking when she turned those big green eyes of hers on her brother and asked, "Addy, can I have a new kitty?"

Adam looked at his sister, that's the second time she had mentioned a new kitty. "Baby, we don't have any new kitties."

"Yes we do," she insisted.

"You mean the calico?"

"Nuh uh, black and white kitties." insisted Ellie.

Adam shook his head. He had no idea what she was talking about. "Well, let's wait for Pa to get home and you can ask him. How about a story?" he said trying to distract her. He reached for the book he had been reading her the night before, it was a pop up book, the Red Riding Hood story.

Adam started to read her the book, while she sat in his lap with her head on his shoulder. She really wasn't paying attention. All she could think about were the black and white kitties in the barn. As Adam was about to finish, Pa came home. He walked in the door to see Ellie in her drawers and chemise resting on Adam's lap.

Ellie immediately looked up and put her arms up to be picked up, "Want to hold you Papa," she sighed. Adam stood up and handed his sister off.

"She's got an ear ache and a little fever." said Adam.

"Oh," said Pa as he took Ellie from Adam. Then he heard, "Lunch, lunch, come sit for lunch."

Pa chuckled. Hop Sing was running around setting the table and putting lunch out. Hop Sing had made macaroni and cheese, roast beef sandwiches and lemonade. Pa looked at Ellie, "Let's have some lunch."

Ellie shook her head. "Not hungry." she said snuggling down into her father's chest.

"Come on, Hop Sing made macaroni and cheese, your favorite." Pa tried to coax her as he walked toward the table. She shook her head "no". "Well, let's try some lemonade first." he said as he put her in her chair.

He finally got her to drink some lemonade. She felt a little better and was ready to try the macaroni and cheese. When she finally finished her lunch, she got out of her chair and walked over to Pa. She leaned on his leg and asked, "Papa, can I bring Cat inside?"

Pa looked at her curiously. "Cat? Who's Cat?"

"The kitty in the barn, Papa. The new kitty, I named it Cat."

"Oh, well let's go take a look at Cat," Pa said picking her up. "But first little girl, you need to put your clothes on."

Ellie shook her head, "I want Cat."

Pa took her upstairs to get her dressed. "We will go see Cat after you get dressed."

Ellie shook her head "no" again.

Pa was getting irritated. He looked at her and said, "If you don't come over here and let me get you dressed, I'm going to spank your behind and you will not see Cat."

Ellie thought about that for a minute. She walked over to Pa and let him slip her dress and pinafore back on. He grabbed her hand and they walked down the stairs and out the front door to the barn.

Ellie ran out the door to the barn. She ran right to the last stall. She didn't see the mama kitty anywhere. She grabbed one of the babies to show her papa.

She held it out for her papa to see, "See Papa, Cat." Ellie said holding the critter aloft.

Pa's eyes got as big as saucers. Oh my Lord, Ellie was holding a baby skunk in her hand. Pa was momentarily speechless.

"Can I bring Cat inside, Papa?" she asked.

"Umm, Ellie, that's not a cat." said Pa, his voice quivering.

"Uh huh, see a kitty." Ellie said.

"Baby, are there more?" asked Pa warily.

"Uh huh, 3 baby kitties and a mama."

Pa raised his eyebrows. The baby skunks were too young to spray, but he was sure the mama wasn't. "Baby, where's the mama?" he asked cautiously as he tried to back out of the barn.

"I don't know, Papa. They was all in here," she said pointing to the last stall.

Pa swallowed. "Listen Baby, that's a skunk and you need to put it back so it's mama doesn't get mad and spray us."

Ellie gave him the strangest look. "I want to keep it." she said.

"No, no Baby, Papa said "No", we have to give the baby back to the mama." Pa said as he carefully walked toward her and put his hand out for the baby skunk. He was hoping he could move the babies outside and the mama skunk would find them and move on.

Ellie hesitated, but handed him the skunk. She walked with her papa over to the stall to get the remaining babies. Just as they got to the front of the stall, the mama skunk appeared. Momentarily paralyzed, Pa just stood there. Ellie walked toward the mama.

"Here mama, here's your baby." said Ellie as she put the baby down next to the mama.

"Ellie," Pa hissed, "don't move, if you move you'll scare her."

Ellie whirled around, "What Papa?"

That movement did it, the mama skunk was scared. She lifted her tail and …..

Joe was grabbing his sides he was laughing so hard as he finished up the story.

"So, what happened?" asked Clay

"What do you mean?" asked Joe still laughing.

"Well," said Ellie, "I don't remember this, but Adam and Hoss tell me that Hop Sing wouldn't let me or Papa in the house and it took 2 weeks to air the barn out. For some reason, me and papa had to take baths in tomato juice until the smell went away."

Clay was rolling, he was laughing so hard. "Oh my Lord Ellie. You get into it, don't you. No wonder Pa has white hair."

"Heh, I was only four, how was I suppose to know," she giggled.


End file.
